


Parvansy Prompted Drabbles

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: HP Femslash Ficlets and Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompted Parvansy drabbles from my blog.





	1. Her breath caught ion her chest as [name] walked through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is the prompt line for the drabble, and any additional detail is in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Anon.

Her breath caught in her chest as Parvati walked through the door. Their eyes met, and Pansy fought to stay where she was, sitting next to Daphne on one of the couches in the eighth-year common room. 

She wanted to go to her, to kiss her. Merlin, she knew what that was like now, and the way Parvati’s breath would catch on a soft sound at the first brush of lips to her neck.

She didn’t know what to do. It was one thing to flirt with Parvati at every opportunity, but they’d both been rather tipsy from the party when they’d tumbled into bed. Perhaps she should have waited for her to wake up, instead of sneaking out. But the possibility of being kicked out was worse.

“Oh Merlin, you two shagged last night, didn’t you?”

“Shut up!” Pansy hissed, looking away from Parvati to glare at Daphne.

“It’s about bloody time,” Daphne said, not looking like she even noticed the expression on Pansy’s face. “Your flirting was getting outrageous. And your pining was pathetic.”

“I was not pining! I—”

“You could have woken me!” 

Pansy whipped her head around to look up at Parvati, who was now standing in front of her, one eyebrow raised. Merlin, she looked stunning.

“Sorry?” Merlin’s tits, she was turning into a bumbling Hufflepuff.

“I missed breakfast, you twit,” Parvati huffed. “Come with me to the kitchens?”

Pansy nodded, rising to her feet, and trying to stop herself from acting like a lovesick fool.

“You could just say you can’t get enough of me, darling,” she said with a smirk. “No need for excuses.”

Parvati’s eyes lit up, and her lips twisted into a smug grin. “I’m not the one who was begging for more last night,  _ darling _ .”


	2. She brought [other female character] to the edge again, grinning mischievously at the frustrated sob she received in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anon, on my nsfw sideblog.

She brought Pansy to the edge again, grinning mischievously at the frustrated sob she received in response.

“Are you ready to beg yet?” she asked, kissing Pansy’s inner thigh, rubbing circles over her hips with her thumbs.

“Never,” Pansy gasped, pushing damp hair off her forehead.

Parvati chuckled, and nipped her inner thigh. The action made Pansy squirm, and Parvati let her fingers drift down again, inward, closer.

“You are infuriating,” Pansy breathed, lifting and shifting her hips, trying to knock Parvati’s hands closer to where she wanted them.

“All you have to do is beg, and I’ll let you come,” Parvati said, kissing up her thigh, and then over to her hip, sucking the skin lightly. “Just beg.”

“ _ Never _ !’

Parvati chuckled again. “Then tonight is going to be a very long night.”

“So be it,” Pansy said, arching her back as Parvati let her fingers dance lightly over her clit, and then slide down to press inside her again. “You’ll break before I do.”

Kissing her hip once more, and then the crease of her groin, Parvati just grinned. “We’ll see.”


End file.
